


6 times Steve Rogers met the Avengers

by goldtitainium



Series: shrinkyclinks roommate 'verse [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: 5 Things, 6 + 1 Things, Artist Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtitainium/pseuds/goldtitainium
Summary: and the one time Bucky introduced them.aka The Avengers finally meet Bucky's roommate.(the long awaited sequel to the shrinkyclinks ~roommate~ au)





	1. Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy!!

“You, are you ‘Nomad’?” someone asked Steve, male, vaguely angry, voice cutting through his music. He tugged out one of his earphones, his Ma didn’t raise an asshole, and looked up at - _oh shit, that’s Tony Stark._

Steve did a quick double check of everything around and behind his table, and got up, moving in front of the table.

He would be intimidated by Tony Stark, the man was a superhero, a genius and a _billionaire_ , but based on what Bucky had told him, Tony Stark seemed like the adult, father version of Peter Parker with a little bit of John Mulaney sprinkled in and Steve highly doubted that he would ever be able to take Peter seriously. Even if his brogues probably cost more than his rent.

“Can I help you?” He asked, more than a little confused, because, firstly, his Ma definitely didn’t raise an asshole and secondly, it was 8 am in the San Diego convention center, an hour before SDCC opened for the public, so what the literal fuck was a billionaire doing here? Unless the weed from last night was still in effect? Probably not.

“You’re an asshole.” Tony Stark replied, primly, crossing his arms and peering down at him over his sunglasses.  
Steve glared up at him, “What’d I ever do to you?” He mentally ran through everyone he may or may not have pissed off in the last week, it was only the first day of Comic Con, and it hadn’t even technically started yet, and he hadn’t disagreed with too many dudebros yet. Although he didn’t peg Tony Stark as a dudebro.

He pulled out his phone, tapped a couple things, and then shoved it under Steve’s nose.

> **youknowhoiam + nomad**  
> 
>
>> **youknowhoiam**  
>  i would like to commission you for a 24x36” print of each of the avengers, $500k for each  
> 
> 
> _read 22:34pm, 3 weeks ago_  
> 

 _That was Tony Stark!?_

Steve looked up at him for a couple seconds, long enough for him to question him.  
“Uh, you ok, kid?”

“That was you? I thought someone was playing a prank!” Steve said, slightly panicked, now not entirely sure that the weed actually left his system.

“Jesus kid,” Tony Stark said, rolling his eyes and grabbing Steve’s arm and basically frog-marching him out of the center, “we’re going to Starbucks and we’ll have a talk about this commission.”

Steve didn’t really have anything against the Avengers, hell, he was very much in love with one of them, and half a million dollars for each one… he was gay so he just barely passed high-school math class and they never trusted him with the finance stuff at the coffee shop where he worked part-time, but even he knew that that was a pretty, very good deal. 

Getting dragged out of the center by a guy who was a lot stronger than he let on, he had a small something against. 

“Stark! Stark! Let me go, I will go to Starbucks with you,” Steve said, straightening out his flannel shirt when he let him go.

“Oi Stark! You better not be harassing my boy Rogers,” Wade, the slightly strange security guy who may or may not actually be a security guy but some college guy but Steve stopped wondering a while ago, said, pretty much materializing out of thin air, just before they were about to leave the center.

“Wade go back to your boyfriend,” Steve said rolling his eyes, but he was smiling, which ruined any effect he was going for.  
Wade grinned down at him and ruffled his hair, “Aww babe, you’re right here,” he said, pressing a loud, obnoxious kiss to the top of his head, stumbling a little when Steve shoved him and grumbled that both of them were already taken, dickhead.

“Wade, stop flirting with my artist-” Tony started, putting on his ‘I’m Tony Stark’ voice.

“Would you rather I flirt with Spidey?” Wade said, smirking and then disappearing behind a plant when Tony just about lunged at him, running back into the center when he thought they couldn’t see him (he was in a bright red Spider-Man cosplay, it was the middle of July, in California, they could see him very well).

“He’s an ass,” Tony grumbled, walking quickly and ducking into Starbucks.

“Eh,” Steve said, shrugging, “you get used to it.”

They both got large americanos, Steve because he was at Comic Con and he was only human, Tony because it was his regular order, this was one of many for the both of them today, and Tony explained what he wanted and refused to pay him less than 100,000 dollars for each one (they worked it down to 90,000 dollars because Steve had no idea what he was going to do with 600,000 dollars (he had no idea what he was going to do with - give him a minute - 540,000 dollars)).

He left the Starbucks feeling… strange. Yeah, no, there was no other word for it. 

He was used to leaving cons feeling less than a hundred percent, sometimes with a couple bruises, sometimes on a high, but he’s never _started_ a con like this. 

It’s going to be a long four days.

-

He loved Comic Con, he really did, _all_ of them and all of it. So many dudebros had a huge Thing against movie/show panels and the actors because of the fangirls and because they thought that they ‘weren’t real geeks’ but Steve didn’t really mind, a lot of them were pretty nice and some of them even bought his clothes, but Tom Holland groupies were another species altogether, fucking hell, the man wasn’t that hot and all he’d done was a supporting role in The Flash but…

He loved Comic Con, but it exhausted him, he was falling asleep almost as soon as he sat on his hotel bed, despite the AC/DC that was surrounding him, shaking the wall-art, that he could practically _see_ the sound waves of, but he’d promised Bucky that he’d call him at the end of the day, so he pulled out his phone, put it on charge, called him and put it on speaker so he could get ready for bed. Bucky picked up on the second ring.

“Hey baby,” Bucky said, warmly, a smile evident in his voice.  
Steve flopped into bed, leaning against the headboard, he mumbled, “Hey Buck, miss y’,” through a yawn, smiling when Bucky laughed.  
“I missed you too, baby, you tired?” he teased.  
“Nah,” Steve said, through another yawn, sliding down the headboard, slipping his eyes shut.

He fell asleep 0.2 seconds later.


	2. thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the time Steve Rogers met Thor

Steve was debating between a blue or red pair of lace panties - blue matched his eyes but Bucky fucking loved him in red, he didn’t think someone could get hard that fast the first time he’d worn red lace for him, Bucky had ended up tearing it off him.  
Which is why he was here. He would get both but that just gave him another problem: which one would he wear tonight?

He got so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realise that _Thor_ was standing in front of him until he started speaking, and wow, you really can’t ignore the guy huh?

“Excuse me, my good sir,” Thor greeted, “but can you help me with this?” he asked, gesturing to, well, all of the store.

“I, uh, don’t exactly work here,” Steve said, awkwardly, grabbing both pairs and pretty much booking it to the till. 

He thought that meeting Tony Stark was weird, especially at SDCC, but Thor, in a Victoria’s Secret…  
Stranger things have (probably, hopefully) happened.

He would have told Bucky about the interaction but by the time he got home, other things were on his mind. Namely, getting dressed and ready up for him. 

And after, the panties just tatters of blue lace scattered around the floor, he wasn’t too sure he could remember his name let alone anything that had happened that day.

That would not be the last time he met Norse gods in Victoria’s Secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://nohalfway.tumblr.com) im lonely  
> [rebloggable post of this fic](https://nohalfway.tumblr.com/post/183193943421/6-times-steve-rogers-met-the-avengers-27)


	3. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time hawkeye meets Steve... or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy

Steve only worked at the coffee shop three days a week, maybe four if someone called in sick, he used to work pretty much every day when he was in college but now, his commissions were picking up, more people were buying stuff from his redbubble and most importantly, he was getting picked up for another comic run.

But he doubted he would ever fully stop coming to the ‘shop, he’d been coming there ever since he was in highschool, when they still had a jukebox (they threw it out after him and his friend John played ‘what’s new pussycat’ seven times), he got hired, fired and then rehired on his first day, halfway into junior year of highschool because Angie was sick of him and John dicking around - she’d written out all the papers for each and every time, Steve had a wall at his mom’s place where he’d stuck up all the papers from the times he’s gotten fired and then rehired over the years. 

But maybe his favourite part of working at the ‘shop were the customers, and holy hell, he’s had some strange and outright bizarre customer interactions. 

They closed pretty late, midnight on most days, one am on Fridays and Saturdays, which meant that past around 10 pm, the only people who came in were college kids, insomniacs or drunk, or all three of the above. 

The college kids stuck out in the way pretty much all college kids stick out - the energy of a ninety-year-old on their deathbed in the body of a millenial, most of them bought whatever had the highest concentration of caffeine and stayed in the ‘shop for a couple hours. They let them use the Comfort Cupboard in the back because most of them were on the verge of tears a lot of the time.  
The drunks were the loudest and got kicked out the fastest and sent to the diner down the block.  
The insomniacs were regulars that Steve sometimes chats with for an hour-ish if he gets the graveyard shift. They were his second favourite type of customer.

His absolute favourite type of customer is Clint Barton.

He usually brings his dog, Lucky if Angie’s in a good mood (her good mood levels are inversely proportional to the amount of drunk people they got that day) and sometimes Kate his… protegé?  
Something like that, the Hawkeye version of Spider-Man.

Clint was his favourite customer because he always had a completely ridiculous story that he told either a) completely unprompted or b) when Steve would say a particular word or move in a specific way that would remind him of something that happened anywhere between five minutes ago to years and years back, even some from his days in the circus.

As a result of this, Steve had so much more information about the Avengers than he could ever need and it was wonderful - apparently Natasha like trashy superhero movies and Thor wore lingerie for Bruce.

Today, he had the afternoon shift on a Saturday so it was relatively quiet, only two college kids - the Arts, judging by the fact that everything they had was slightly paint stained, there had been a couple on a date around half an hour ago that had _not_ ended well, but, thankfully, no drinks were poured on anybody. Steve was all for pouring beverages of more/less-than-optimal temperatures on deserving people, but he hated cleaning it.  
They’d had to install a ‘please take fights outside’ sign after 13 consecutive days of people pouring drinks very deliberately on others.

Steve was flicking through his emails when Clint Barton burst through the doors, dragging a well dressed, blind, going by the cane and the glasses, behind him. They were both covered in the remnants of trash - as a guy who used to get thrown into dumpsters and trash cans on a fairly regular basis, Steve can recognise the… je ne sais quoi of a person who’s recently taken a dive into a dumpster.

Steve dug around in a drawer under the counter for the deodorant he kept for Clint because that man got thrown into dumpsters an alarming amount, and that was coming from a guy who was openly and outspoken in high school - he still was to be fair.

He tossed the can to Clint, muttering “Show off,” under his breath when he deftly caught it with his left hand - which had Peppa Pig plasters on three out of five fingers, must be a good day.  
The suit guy turned to Clint and said, “If he keeps deo for you then you’re the bigger mess,” and then he turned to Steve grinned and asked, “two of your biggest coffees please, he’s paying.”

Clint spluttered and looked at the guy in disbelief after leaning over the counter to put the deodorant back, “You’re the one who was trespassing in _my_ dumpster-”

“You’re an Avenger!”

“You’re a lawyer!”

“I get paid in _pie!_ ”

“I wanna get paid in pie,” Clint whined, to Steve who decided that now was probably a good time to intervene.

“Clint, you do not need to get paid in pie, it’s the state of New York’s dumpster, not yours-”

“I can’t believe that you’re taking his side in this, he’s a lawyer, Steve, a _lawyer_ ,” Clint said, dramatically draping himself over the counter.  
Steve snorted and shoved him off, wiping down the counter, “People get served food here, I’m half convinced to get Angie to ban you permanently.”

Clint immediately straightened up, “You’re my favourite barista?” he said, hopefully, pressing an obnoxious kiss to his cheek and declaring that he loved him when he handed them their coffees.  
Steve laughed and vigorously rubbed his cheek with his hand where Clint had kissed him, “I’m taken, you should have left him in the dumpster,” he said, directing the last part to Mr. Lawyer.

“Yeah,” he sighed dejectedly, taking a sip of his coffee, “I have so many regrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading! any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated  
> tumblr: [nohalfway](https://nohalfway.tumblr.com)  
> [tumblr post of this fic](https://nohalfway.tumblr.com/post/183361728371/37-6-times-steve-rogers-met-the-avengers)


	4. sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers, local barista, artist, twink, meets Captain America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy!!

As it turned out, that Clint had turned it into a habit to drag in people who may not actually be his friend into the coffee shop on all and only the days Steve worked (he asked Angie, Clint only ever came in on the days Steve worked). 

He was pretty sure that Clint regretted every single person he brought in because when he inevitably got into an argument with them, Steve always took the side of whoever Clint brought in as opposed to Clint himself.

The newest person Clint dragged in was Sam Wilson.

“Why do I have to be here? I don’t even like coffee!” Sam complained as he Clint tugged him into the shop.  
“Heed the sign, bird boy, both of you,” Angie said, pointing a frothy spoon threateningly at them.

“I promise you, ma’am,” Sam said, holding up his hands placatingly, after glancing at the sign “there won’t be any fights from me and Clint.”  
Steve harrumphed, “Shame, ‘s been a slow day, I think you should pour a drink on Clint,” he suggested, ducking out the way when Angie made to hit him with a towel.

“I’ll fire you again, don’t think that I won’t,” she threatened, tapping the drawer where she kept the firing and rehiring papers - all filled in aside from the date.  
Steve grinned up at her, going for ‘innocent boy scout’, “I haven’t done a thing wrong, ma’am.”  
She rolled her eyes and went into the back, telling him that she was going on a break and not to call her unless someone was dying.

“Would you really have gotten fired?” Sam asked, tentatively, far be it for Captain America to get an innocent barista fired.  
“Yeah, but she would rehire me in an hour,” Steve said, shrugging, “can I get you something?” 

“Your sweetest, most caffeinated drink you have, he’s paying,” Clint said before Sam could say anything, “you’re Captain America,” he added when Sam looked like he would disagree.

“Well, Captain,” Steve said, smiling sunnily and leaning on the counter, scribbling something on the back of a napkin, “as per your Captain America discount, you can have as many drinks as you want,” he spun the napkin around, which declared that Captain America got as many free drinks as he wanted, but he legally wasn’t allowed to give any of those to any Clint Bartons he may come across.

Clint looked at Steve in disbelief and betrayal, “I can’t believe that you would do this, where’s my Avenger’s discount,” he whined.  
Steve shrugged helplessly, “It’s a Captain America discount, not an Avenger’s discount, I’m sorry, I don’t make the rules.”  
Clint stared at him, “You, you’re the one who wrote it!”

Steve scribbled something more on the napkin, “Well, Angie signed it, so, if you want to go against her…” And low and behold, Angie Martinelli’s signature was there. He knew his art skills would come into use in the ‘shop.

“I like you,” Sam said, grinning.

Later, when Angie came back from her break, she made Sam an official Captain America free drink card, after she’d fired and then rehired Steve for forging her signature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading!!  
> please leave a comment/kudo if you liked it <3  
> [tumblr]() and [rebloggable tumblr post]()


	5. natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mildly terrifying woman corners Steve at a screening of Venom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy!!

Steve was a huge geek, maybe you could tell that by the fact that he was a comic artist, but he was a big, big geek. He loved everything to do with fictional superheroes and their space odysseys and he loved comic books (but maybe that one was obvious) and he had a special place in his heart for comic book movies.

Comic book movies were notoriously bad. That was just a well-known fact. Especially in the last decade, the last comic book movies that were genuinely, critically good, in Steve’s opinion, were The Dark Knight, and Iron Man, if it counted, it was a documentary on, well, Iron Man, that had all the conventions of a comic book movie, so Steve assumed it counted, but dudebros and the like held slightly different opinions. (It one hundred percent counted.)

Steve loved the bad movies, Green Lantern was still his go-to movie when he was sick, Bucky, on the other hand, literally didn’t care about them, but he went to watch them with Steve, because he was a good boyfriend, and not because they were growing on him, no siree. Nope. They were shitty movies that he definitely, only watched for Steve, no other reason.

Either way, both of them had gone to see Venom on its opening weekend, Steve fucking loved it. Was it a ‘bad’ movie? Definitely. A bad superhero movie, yes, but a good romcom. Two hours of Tom Hardy screaming and Venom and Eddie falling in love? Sign him the fuck up. 

Bucky did not like it. Venom, the character, was pretty cool, Eddie Brock was a dick, the love interest was boring and he couldn’t give less of a shit about Indian Elon Musk and his world-domination plan. He’d enjoyed the vanilla milkshake he got from McDonalds more than the movie - no British assholes screaming there.

As much as he didn’t like bad superhero movies, he loved going to the cinema with Steve - he was tiny and gay which meant that he always sat curled up and leant into Bucky, they usually sat on the back row, which meant that during the really bad or really boring movies they made out like teenagers.  
And popcorn. He fucking loved popcorn. Popcorn was great. (Steve and making out with Steve and Steve-kisses were better)

Unfortunately, Steve had wanted to actually pay attention to a sweaty and crying Tom Hardy for over two hours, which meant that he’d playfully pushed Bucky away when he started kissing his neck five minutes into it, whispering promises for later. 

Now, after the movie had finished, Steve was waiting for Bucky, who’d gone to the toilet, outside  
in the lobby of the cineplex, leaning against a wall and finishing off the last of the popcorn, he tipped the crumbs and the kernels into his mouth, crumpled up the bag and tossed it into the trash when someone delicately curled their fingers around his wrist.

“How did you find the movie?” She asked, barely a murmur, Steve couldn’t really make out any discernible features of her face - she was wearing huge, oversized glasses, had her hood up and was hiding most of the bottom part of her face with a large soda cup. 

“It was alright,” Steve said, curtly, “what do you want?” He was fairly certain that he hadn’t pissed off any mildly terrifying women lately, aside from Angie and maybe his Ma, but neither of them would mysteriously approach him in the cinema - if they were annoyed with him, they would make it very, very clear.

The woman turned her head a little, a tiny, split-second move - Steve caught a flash of red hair - before she lowered the cup, quirked the corner of her lips up ever so slightly, and said “Nothing at all,” and then melted into the shadows, in a Casino Royale way, not the Wade Wilson way.

Barely a second after, Bucky was back and he crowded Steve against the wall - it was around 9pm so there weren’t that many people around - “I believe you promised me something, baby,” he said, lips ghosting over Steve’s ear, making him shiver.  
“You know I’m a man of my word,” Steve said, grinning a little, turning his head so he could press a kiss to Bucky’s jaw.  
“Good,” he said, lowly, before leaning in, as if to kiss Steve properly, and then tilting his head at the last moment, so he just barely kissed the corner of his mouth and then pulling away.

“Cheater,” Steve accused, in barely a whisper, the word floating over his lips. Bucky grinned down at him and then tugged him out of the building, looking for his car.

Any thoughts of mildly terrifying, mysterious women left his mind very, very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading! comments are my life force <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://nohalfway.tumblr.com) and [rebloggable tumblr post of this fic](https://nohalfway.tumblr.com/post/183677841176/57-6-times-steve-rogers-meets-the-avengers)


	6. bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers goes to Pride and meets Dr. Banner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy!!

Bruce

It will come to absolutely no surprise to anybody that Steve loved Pride, it was unapolegetically loud and colourful and completely impossible to avoid, especially in the city centre.  
The very first time he went, when he was fifteen, he snuck out with his friends, had the best time of his life and came out to his Ma the minute he got home (she’d told him that she’d pretty much knew all along).

This year, he’d managed to get Bucky to come with him. 

“Mr. Winter Soldier White Wolf,” Spider-Man said, approaching them with a bi pride flag wrapped around his shoulders as a cape, “may I propose a truce in the spirit of Pride?” He hopefully stuck out his hand.  
Bucky, grinning, shook his hand, “The truce ends at midnight, Spidey-Stark-”

“Ah ah ah,” Deadpool interrupted, literally springing into the group, his pan pride flag-cape fluttering behind him, “we can’t have you spilling the little one’s secret ID.”  
He stopped talking for a second to unashamedly check Steve out, and completely ignoring Bucky’s very obvious glaring he said, with very clear intent, “ _You_ , however, feel free to spill-”

Bucky, having had enough, yanked Steve into a kiss way more enthusiastic and with way more tongue than he would usually use, slipping his hand into the back pocket of Steve’s booty shorts when they pulled away, both breathing a little hard. He very pointedly glared at Deadpool, challenging him to finish his pickup line.

“Uhhhhhhhhh spiLL YOUR PRAYERS TO JESUS AMEN,” Deadpool shrieked, bowing to them and sprinting away, dragging Spider-Man with him, who was muttering ‘Oh no’ repeatedly under his breath.

Steve loved Pride.

“I’m gonna get some hot-dogs, you want anything?” Bucky asked, after turning to Steve and dragging him in for another kiss, just in case anyone else was checking him out.  
“Mm, get me one with ketchup,” Steve said, kissing him on the cheek and heading off to find some Gay Apparel - ever since he’d come home from his first Pride wearing a flag like a cape and so, so much glitter in his hair (it had taken almost a month to fully wash out), he’d made it his mission statement to come home from Pride every year looking as gay as he possibly could.

This year, he succeeded very quickly when he crashed head-first into a slightly older man who was holding a bucket of rainbow glitter, which upended onto both of them, covering them in a cloud of glitter. Steve was fairly sure that at least three people cheered.

“I’m so sorry,” the guy rushed out, but Steve was quick to assure him that he was at fault.

When the guy rubbed the majority of the glitter off his face, Steve immediately recognised him, “Are you--”

“The Hulk? Yeah,” Dr. Bruce Banner said, resignedly. 

“--Dr. Banner? Your papers and studies and findings on cancers are the reason my Ma’s alive.”

Dr. Banner seemed kind of taken aback at what Steve said, and was quiet for a few seconds, before saying, “I’m, I’m happy for your Ma.” 

He opened his mouth to say something else but Thor came up behind him, picked him up and walked away.

“It was nice to meet you!” Steve yelled as they disappeared into the crowd.

He felt two strong, sure arms, hands holding hot-dogs, wrap around his middle, “You look extremely gay already,” the ‘Mystery Man’ mumbled into Steve’s ear, trying, and failing, to not get any glitter in his mouth. 

Steve laughed, spinning around to face him as Bucky tried to spit out the glitter, “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and handing Steve his hotdog.

“Giving him a sausage Frosty?” Deadpool said, from behind them.

“Deadpool,” Bucky growled, not turning around, “I only have a truce with Spidey, not you.”

“Have a nice dic-- _day_!!” Deadpool said in a sing-song voice, sprinting away.

Steve loved Pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you thought in the comments!!  
> [tumblr](https://nohalfway.tumblr.com)  
> (most of my fics go up earlier on tumblr)  
> [tumblr post of this fic](https://nohalfway.tumblr.com/post/183847328106/676-times-steve-rogers-met-the-avengers)


	7. the avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the one time Steve gets introduced to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're finished!! I may or may not have planned it so it was one chapter/week of term and it's easter for me now (i have so much revision to do im going to Die) but alas, i hope you enjoy!!

“Hey, hey Elsa!” Tony said, as soon as they apprehended the giant insects and the mad scientist who made them, Bucky just wanted to go home, it was around five - Steve had left their apartment before Bucky woke up, kissing him good morning and then slipping out the door - and he missed him.

“You,” Tony carried on, flying around Bucky and dropping in front of him, making him pay attention to him, “are the reason Peter had to explain to Thor what a twink is, so _what the ever loving goddamn fuck Barnes_ ” 

Bucky just glared at him, “I never lied,” and then after a little deliberation, “if you wanna meet him come with me now or drop it.”

“Avengers, assemble,” Tony said, into his comm, “we’re finally gonna meet Barnes’ twink!”

“Oi Tin Can, that’s my line!” Sam protested, flying to them.

By the time Bucky had managed to compose and send a text to Steve, the entire Avenger’s team were on the ground and around him, looking at him expectantly.

“Take us to the twink,” Clint said, grinning, and then he hastily added, “please,” after Bucky glared at him.

“Wait, none of you have met Bucky’s boy toy yet?” Deadpool asked, dropping in from, well, nowhere. He wrapped an arm around Spiderman, half using him to lean on, “We have!” He gloated, grinning.

“ _Boyfriend_ , BTEC Spidey,” Bucky growled.

“I can’t believe that they got to meet him before we did!” Tony said, betrayed, over Wade’s grumbles that he was actually a real qualification.

“Unintentionally, they caught us at Pride,” Bucky explained, walking away, when nobody moved to follow him, he yelled, without turning his head, “Any of you coming or not?”  
The Avengers glanced at each other and then unanimously decided to follow a guy who may or may not have been responsible for the Kennedy assassination (at this point they were all too scared to ask. Natasha probably knew.) to meet his, previously established, twink boyfriend.

“Hey, hey,” Tony said, after he caught up with Bucky, not at all out of breath, thank you very much, “wasn’t the whole, you know, _gay thing_ a little illegal in your time?”

“Why, you got a problem with it, Stark?” Bucky really didn’t peg Stark as one of _those_ , yeah, sure he was a little annoying and he couldn’t take care of himself for shit, but, ultimately, he was Good People.

“Oh fuck no, I’m as sexually fluid as a puddle, just, aren’t you meant to be more repressed?” Tony clarified, that magazine photo had been fun to explain to dear old Dad way back when, but now, it was pop culture knowledge, Tony was all for The Gays, especially in STEM.

Barnes gave him a sidelong glance, “Lived in the queerest neighbourhood in Brooklyn, kid.”

“Technically, I’m older than you.”

“Technically, I watch you be born.”

“What? Barne--”

Whatever thoughts of _The Winter fucking Soldier_ being present at his birth went on the backburner, because the asshole from San Diego, who turned out to be a pretty polite, if feisty, guy, ran up to Barnes and hugged him something fierce.

When he let go, Barnes mumbled, “We got company,” and then louder, said, “Avengers, meet--”

And before Bucky could get another word out, the team had gotten a proper look at his boyfriend,or, more accurately:

“Coffee shop guy?”

“Victoria’s secret man?”

“Clint’s not-friend?”

“San Deigo asshole?”

“Pride guy?”

“The twink?”

Bucky looked down at him in confusion. Steve sheepishly waved and said, “Steve Rogers, nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone for sticking around this long!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <33
> 
>  
> 
> [rebloggable tumblr post](https://nohalfway.tumblr.com/post/184015426296/77-6-times-steve-rogers-met-the-avengers)  
> [tumblr!](https://nohalfway.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <33
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://nohalfway.tumblr.com/):nohalfway


End file.
